The invention relates to a method for producing a powdery composite sulphur/carbon conductive material obtained solely from an initial sulphur and an initial carbon.
The invention also relates to a powdery composite sulphur/carbon conductive material obtained directly by such a production method and use thereof as active material of an electrode, in particular of a lithium storage battery.